A Relaxing Vacation
by eyelovefantasy
Summary: Some of the characters from Blade100's "Legend of the Stars" go on an all but relaxing vacation. Watch as Olapen, Rose, Gear, and Gal battle Sadowscythe, sun-burn, and evil spiders. Written with Blade100's permission.


Me: I don't own MechOuest in any way, shape, or form, I'm not making money off of this fic in any way, shape, or form, and I don't own _Legend of the Stars _or any of the characters except Gal, so… the demonic lawyers can't come after me, right?

Cheetachan: Of course not!

(Down Below)

Demonic Lawyer: I'll get Eyelovefantasy and her little friend too!

A "Relaxing" Vacation

On a beach on Floridia, the beach planet, Gal smothered her-self in sunscreen (she burned easily) and looked around. On her right her friend Rose basked in the sun, wearing an amethyst tankini that went well with her pink skin and hair and thoroughly enjoying herself. Their fellow crewmembers, Navigator Olapen Jinitro and Systems Operator Gear Clockwork, were further down the beach buying food from a snack stand. Olapen was wearing a bright, yellow one-piece swimsuit. Gear, on the other hand, was wearing a blue suit that had orange geckos on it.

Gal looked down at her bathing suit, which was a black one-piece with a dark red heart on the chest. _It's nice to get away from Alex for a while_,she thought, _Things were getting a bit _too _crazy!_

As if she had heard her friend's thoughts, Rose said, "Everyone needs a break once in a while. Especially when their Star Captain is one of the most insane, flirtatious, trouble magnets in the universe."

"Even if they're a bit nuts themselves?" asked Gal with a smile.

"Yes."

"Here's the food," said Gear. He and Olapen were back.

"Thanks," said Rose.

"Thanks," murmured Gal; she was still a little shy.

"Isn't this great?" asked Olapen, taking a bite of a French fry, "No crazy Star Captain causing trouble and plenty of sunshine, what could go wrong?"

"Shadowscythe!" someone yelled.

"Perfect," said Gear as Shadowscythe mechs of every shape, size, and level landed on the beach, "I guess we'd better get our mechs."

So, he, Olapen, Rose, and Gal got four weird remotes out of their beach bag and pressed a button to "call" their mechs.

"I _really_ need a new mech," muttered Gal when their mechs arrived. Her mech was easily the cheapest of the four.

"Don't worry about it, Gal," said Rose.

With that everyone climbed into their mechs and started to attack the aliens.

"Hmm, this reminds me of a dream I had once," said Rose as her cheetah-mech's laser claws slashed a Shadowscythe Spider in half, "Only in that the Sadowscythe were tap-dancing."

"Tap-dancing?" asked Olapen as her opponent exploded.

"I _said_ it was a dream."

"Die, evil parasites, DIE!" Gal yelled, firing at an alien mech, "No longer shall you pick on poor, innocent fries!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" asked Gear, slicing another Shadowscythe mech with his Omega Blade.

"He squashed my fries!"

A Shadowscythe firing at Gal's mech, causing it at to crackle with electricity prevented any further discussion.

"Gal, are you okay?" asked Rose, attacking the offending Shadowscythe.

"Yeah," said Gal, though she sounded a bit frustrated.

Soon (ish), all the evil, planet invading, fry squashing, alien mechs had been defeated.

"Anyone need more sunscreen?" asked Gal as she climbed out of her mech (bottle in hand) and began slathering on even more sunscreen.

"Nah, I'm good," said Gear. After a minute or two he added, "We should probably take your mech to a repair shop."

"Um, guys," said Olapen, holding up a few blackened rags, "The Shadowscythe charred our clothes."

So, they went, in their swimsuits, to find someplace where they could get Gal's mech fixed. After wandering around the capital of Floridia for two hours, however, they still hadn't found anywhere.

"You'd think," said Rose who was getting annoyed, "that in a place like this there'd be _thousands_ of repair shops!"

"There probably _are_ thousands," said Gear, "we just haven't founded any of them."

Just then, they turned a corner and saw a building with a huge sign that said, "See-Side Repairs – repairs you can see."

"_Finally_," said Olapen, Rose, and Gal.

They walked inside.

"Hello," said Rose stepping up to the front-desk where a man who seemed to be the mechanic sat, " we have a mech that need fixed.'

"I didn't know mechs could reproduce," said the man with a smile.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"I know. Nice outfits, by the way - I _love_ the orange geckos."

"Are you going to help us or not?" asked Gear.

"Alright! I'll have a look at your mech."

Several minutes later the mechanic had fixed Gal's mech. The result was bad.

"I can still see where it was damaged," said Olapen.

"Well, duh," said the mechanic, "My slogan _is_ 'Repairs you can see'."

"How much will this cost?" asked Gal, worried.

"Oh, about… 10,000 credits."

"WHAT!" yelled Rose, her eyes beginning to grow dark.

"RRRRRRUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" yelled Gal, knowing what was about to happen. As she, Gear, and Olapen ran, they could hear crashes and clangs behind them. It sounded like Rose was throwing spare mech parts at the mechanic.

A few minutes later, Rose, who was wearing a satisfied smile; Gear, Olapen, and Gal left the repair shop without the mechanic charging them a single credit.

"So," said Olapen, "what do you guys want to do now?"

Before anyone could answer, it started to rain.

"Ah, great! And we're in nothing but swimsuits!" said Gear, exasperated.

"At least it's not thundering," said Olapen.

_Crackle; boom! _Lightning flashed across the sky followed closely be the roar of thunder.

"Look on the bright side, we still have our scenes of humor!"

"That's the bright side, Olapen?" asked Gear.

So, the four crewmembers took a shuttle to their hotel so they could change their clothes. When they got to the room Gal noticed that Gear looked rather (as in extremely) red.

"Um, Gear? I think you got sun-burnt," she said quietly.

"Darn!" said Gear, looking in the mirror and seeing she was right.

"Here, try some of this blue aloe. Be careful though, it might –"

"OUCH!"

"- sting."

After few minutes, Gal said in frustration, "This vacation is _not_ turning out well! I wish I had something to vent my feelings on!'

Then, she saw a spider on the wall and the corners of her mouth twitched in a cruel smile.

"DUCK AND COVER!" yelled Rose, and she jumped behind the couch.

"If the pink psycho says to run it _must_ be bad!" said Gear as he and Olapen also jumped behind the couch.

By the noise, one would have thought Gal was dropping bombs on the spider.

THE END

(Camera pans in to show me battling that many-headed beast, writers-block, when suddenly a demonic lawyer appears)

Demonic Lawyer: Nah, nah-nah-nan, nah! Nah, nah-nah-nan, nah! Nah! Nah!

(Suddenly, Cheetachan appears and hits the demonic lawyer over the head with a baseball-bat.)

Me: Thanks! (to you) I apologize for any lameness or cheesiness. As you have seen, I was battling writer-block until a few minutes ago.

Cheetachan: Don't forget to review!


End file.
